


15 palabras

by Beebee_Ren



Series: Remember Ben Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: 15 palabras, una historia.Se trata de disparadores que utilizó para crear una historia en tan solo 15 palabras con la temática de Ben Solo. Obviamente hay ReyloEstoy subiendo esto en Twitter cada día de todo el mes de diciembre.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Series: Remember Ben Solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048342
Kudos: 2





	1. Indefenso

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera parte que estoy escribiendo para mí nueva serie titulada «Remember Ben Solo» donde subiré one-shots para recordar al amado Líder Supremo durante diciembre.

Parecía tan indefenso a penas lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Eres hermoso mi pequeño Ben.


	2. El vacío

El vacío, ese era el lugar donde estaba. No había nada, solo esa mariposa azul...


	3. Tócala otra vez

—Tócala otra vez. - pidió la hermosa joven al pianista Ben Solo.

—Antes dime tu nombre.


	4. Magia

—¿Enserio Sabes hacer magia? - Preguntó incrédula Rey. 

Ben simplemente le sonrió.  
—¿Quieres qué te muestre?


	5. Niebla

Ben intentaba poder verla entre la niebla. 

Rey estaba parada a unos metros de él.


	6. Volver

Ben tomo una gran bocanada de aire, ya estaba decidido. Iba a volver con Rey.


	7. Desastre

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? No vez que soy un desastre.

—Pero eres mí desastre Ben Solo.


	8. Esperándote

—¿Dónde estás? - Le pregunto Rey por llamada.

—Estoy esperándote en la cafetería donde nos conocimos.


	9. Sígueme

—Vamos, sígueme ¿O tienes miedo Ben? - Preguntó con burla su novia. 

—Claro que no Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Que la Fuerza los acompañe siempre.


End file.
